


Los problemas de Boruto

by Lila_Negra



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diferencia de edad, M/M, No Underage Sex, One-Sided Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, SasuBoru, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, bottom Boruto, no shota, sakura dies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Boruto tenía dos problemas. El primero era que no quería admitir ante su padre que era gay. ¿Y por qué no quería decírselo? Pues porque eso implicaría confesarse sobre el segundo problema, que era un poco más grave: que el hombre del que estaba rematadamente enamorado era... Sasuke.One-shot (+Epílogo)/ AU Moderno / SasuBoru / NO SHOTA / One-sided SasuNaru / NaruHina / Diferencia de edad
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Los problemas de Boruto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiamoon/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencias (para quienes no quieren ningún tipo de sorpresa):** one—shot (+epílogo) AU moderno SasuBoru en el que existen las familias del universo canon, con sus respectivas edades. Mucho OoC (no veo Boruto, así que imagínense). Se insinúa un unidireccional SasukexNaruto. Aquí Naruto es heterosexual (inexplicable pero cierto) y es un buen esposo para Hinata. Sakura muere casi al principio. El protagonista es Boruto. NO ES SHOTA, pero sí hay una gran diferencia de edad y Sasuke no es ningún adulto ejemplar, así que si estos temas les incomodan, por favor dejen de leer aquí. Aunque es una simple comedia romántica, intenté reconocer las problemáticas del asunto y no idealizarlo. Como sea, no deja de ser una fantasía, algo que escribí por diversión. En el mundo real, les ruego que eviten salir o acostarse con personas 20 años mayores o menores que ustedes, por favor D: Ah por cierto, no uso modismos aquí o he tratado de evitarlos al menos. Creo que la única palabra argentina que empleo es remera… ya saben, esa prenda sencilla para la parte superior del cuerpo.
> 
>  **Agradecimientos:** a Lean y a Anita, por la primera lectura. Y de nuevo a Anita, por la tremenda imagen de portada, que pueden ver en mi Facebook y en el de ella. Un tercer agradecimiento para Anita (aunque suene redundante) se entremezcla con una dedicatoria, pues ella fue quien me inspiró, al pedirme, medio en broma, que le escribiera sobre esta pareja. Si les gusta este fic… ¡agradézcanselo! Asimismo, me gustaría incluir en la dedicatoria a Chia Moon, pues nunca en la vida se me hubiera ocurrido que el SasuBoru podría tener sentido si no fuera por su fic Letras sucias, que les recomiendo ;)

Boruto tenía dos problemas. Que fuera gay no era uno de ellos, porque si saliera del clóset no creía que nadie se lo tomara a mal. De hecho, estaba seguro de que, si se lo dijera a su padre, Naruto lo aceptaría. Podía ser despistado y no estar demasiado presente en su vida, pero tenía buen corazón. Así que el primer problema era, de hecho, que él no quería decírselo.

¿Por qué no decírselo? Bueno, eso se relacionaba con el segundo problema. Le preocupaba que, si lo supiera, podría empezar a mirar con malos ojos la cantidad cada vez más exorbitante de tiempo que pasaba con el tío Sasuke. Pues, bien, la cosa era que… su padre sí debería prohibirle compartir tanto con él. Porque Boruto estaba rematadamente enamorado de ese tipo.

La historia había sido como sigue.

Sasuke, como mejor amigo y además subordinado de su padre, siempre había sido alguien cercano para él. Dado que Naruto debía ausentarse mucho por su trabajo en el gobierno de la ciudad, a menudo delegaba en él la función paterna. Su madre, Hinata, era muy amorosa pero no alcanzaba a cubrir los dos roles; por lo tanto, la presencia de Sasuke siempre sumaba.

Cuando la esposa de Sasuke, Sakura, falleció algunos años atrás, el hombre tomó el hábito de dedicarle más tiempo a la casa de Naruto que a la suya propia. Sarada, su hija, prácticamente vivía en la habitación de Boruto, con quien además compartía aula en el colegio. Sasuke hacía acto de presencia para arreglar una canilla, cortar el césped o cambiar un foquito. Llevaba a los niños de campamento —a Himawari, la pequeña hermana de Boruto, también—, entrenaba a Boruto para que se presentara a los exámenes de karate y cenaba con ellos día por medio. Desde afuera, semejaban una curiosa y disfuncional familia de seis miembros.

Hasta ahí, Sasuke podría haber sido simplemente una persona muy solitaria que no sabía qué hacer con su tiempo. Sin embargo, una aguda observación de Himawari, que a su corta edad tenía una inteligencia sorprendente, le hizo entrever la verdad.

—¿No te parece raro que una persona tan callada y antisocial como el tío Sasuke no quiera quedarse solo en su casa?

—Bueno… debe de recordar a la tía Sakura cuando está ahí, tal vez por eso se va.

—Podria dejar a Sarada aquí e irse a caminar. Además, con la tía Sakura tenían una relación más bien distante. Quiero decir… ya pasaron cuatro años, es raro que le guarde luto. Es como si hubiera estado esperando enviudar para mudarse aquí. No hace otra cosa que compartir con nosotros y trabajar.

A partir de entonces, con casi 16 años, Boruto empezó investigar qué era lo que Sasuke realmente iba a hacer a su casa. Y entonces lo notó.

El hombre era capaz de quedarse largamente contemplando las fotos de su padre dispersas por la sala de estar. A menudo hacía horas extra, de modo que regresaba junto con Naruto y durante toda la cena no hacía más que mirarlo en silencio. La prueba definitiva fue cuando su padre al fin se tomó unos días libres y fueron los seis a la playa. Se le hizo evidente que Sasuke se negaba a sacarse los pantalones y meterse en el mar porque fue la única estrategia que se le ocurrió para disimular la erección creciente que tenía desde que Naruto hubiera decidido pasearse en shorts en torno a ellos, con el torso descubierto y una sonrisa más radiante que el sol.

El tío Sasuke estaba enamorado de su padre. ¡¿Qué?! O, bueno, al menos era seguro que le excitaba mucho.

Al principio, la idea le pareció asquerosa. Que su propio padre le resultara atractivo a alguien era simplemente una posibilidad desagradable. Prefería pensar en sus padres como seres asexuados que lo habían concebido de alguna forma mágica. Considerar que aún podían ser deseados le daba arcadas.

No obstante, con el tiempo su impresión viró. Comprendió que su padre, incluso si valoraba la vida de su amigo casi que por sobre la de sus hijos (lo cual no dejaba de ser polémico), en verdad era heterosexual. Lo que tenía con su madre parecía auténtico y ciertamente no daba señas de registrar siquiera el interés de Sasuke. El pobre hombre debía de estar sumido en la desesperación: todos los días Naruto besaba a su esposa delante de sus ojos y luego le sonreía con inocencia, como si no le estuviera clavando el más violento de los puñales.

De todos modos, aquella suerte de compasión tampoco fue su sentimiento final, pues un nuevo comentario de Hinawari le insufló otra transformación al panorama.

—¿Por qué el tío te mira más a ti que a mí, eh? ¿Solo porque eres rubio? Yo también quiero aprender karate con él.

—El tío Sasuke no me mi---un momento… ¿qué tiene que ver que yo sea rubio?

Ya con 17, Boruto comprobó que era un calco de su padre. Tal vez con otro peinado, algún gesto distinto… pero vaya si eran similares. Y, sin ningún género de duda, Sasuke se había dado cuenta también.

Lo atrapó mirándolo de reojo durante algunas comidas y varias veces tuvo el presentimiento de que extendía las prácticas de karate más de lo necesario. Cuando quería ir a bailar o salir con amigos, Sasuke se ofrecía a llevarlo en su auto aunque Sarada prefiriera quedarse en casa. Incluso su amiga llegó a echarle en cara que su padre parecía ocuparse más de él que de ella.

Ahora Boruto se sentía extraño. Una cosa era tontear con algún compañero de colegio, que le dijeran alguna guarrada por ahí… pero otra muy distinta era que un adulto, de hecho el adulto que más había admirado siempre, el hombre más fuerte, inteligente y apuesto que conocía, lo deseara. Porque, aunque le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, no podía concluir otra cosa más que eso era lo que significaban aquellas miraditas furtivas, aquel hacer tiempo a su lado, esos silencios pesados.

Y este último descubrimiento fue su verdadera perdición.

Llevaban solo dos minutos desde iniciado el día de su cumpleaños número 18 cuando Himawari, que lo había soportado por meses con sus discursitos de “el tío esto" y “el tío lo otro", lo increpó.

—Ya mismo vas a declarártele. Tienes 18, ya eres legal. Basta de vueltas.

—¿Qué dices? El tío Sasuke no es un pervertido, no saldría con un adolescente como yo…

—El tío ES un pervertido, así es como empezó todo esto. Y si no te apuras, voy a quitártelo yo.

—Él nunca se fijó en ti de esa manera…

—Pues yo haré que se fije, ¿no me crees capaz?

Eso lo puso a pensar. Sabía que su hermana solo hablaba en broma, le gustaba provocarlo. Pero era cierto que Sasuke llevaba diez años soltero y no podría vivir por siempre de la vana esperanza de que Naruto un día declarara haber estado bajo una hipnosis o algo así y admitiera que él era su único amor. En algún momento probaría salir con alguien más y sus de por sí pocas posibilidades se iban a ir al tacho.

De todos modos, seguía sin sentirse cómodo con la idea. No era una cuestión legal, como decía Hinawari. Era una cuestión ética. A los 18 aún era un adolescente. Además, tal vez el tiempo alcanzaría para hacerle olvidar lo que sentía. No debía aferrarse a ello. No era sano.

A Boruto le gustaría decir que la historia terminó allí, pero lo cierto era que, a los 21, tuvo que volver sobre el tema.

Había salido del clóset a los 19 para presentarles a sus padres a un noviecito de su edad llamado Mitsuki. Se lo tomaron muy bien (comprendió entonces que su madre siempre lo había sabido) y Mitsuki participó del almuerzo familiar de los domingos por casi un año. La razón por la que se separaron no fue que él lo hubiera llamado Sasuke durante el coito —aunque puede haber estado relacionado con ello—, sino que simplemente la química se había acabado entre ellos. Trataron de permanecer como amigos pero tampoco funcionó. Se despidieron en buenos términos, con la promesa de volver a las 50 si no habían encontrado algo mejor —"o si ya se te murió ese anciano", había agregado el otro, por lo bajo.

Luego había salido con varios chicos, incluso con hombres mayores, pero nada le duraba. A veces, Sasuke aún se ofrecía a llevarlo en auto a sus citas y lo dejaba a una cuadra de distancia para que nadie lo notara. Fue en una de esas ocasiones que ocurrió la cosa.

Al llegar al bar, se sentó en la mesa de siempre y pidió un ron con coca. A los cinco minutos, le llegó un mensaje del muchacho con el que planeaba pasar la noche: le había surgido no sé qué y entonces… que lo disculpara… que la próxima vez... Boruto apretó el teléfono con fuerza. Ni mierda que habría próxima vez, ¡lo habían plantado! Durante un rato, solo revisó sus conversaciones de Whatsapp con furia, como buscando en quién descargarse. En eso estaba cuando notó que Sasuke estaba online. ¿Qué hacía conectado? ¿No debería estar manejando de regreso hacia su hogar? ¿Y si…?

“¿Aun estás cerca del bar?”, tecleó, ansioso. Como el hombre tenía desactivado el tick azul que avisaba cuando el mensaje había sido leído, no podía saber si seguía online porque hablaba con otra persona o si, al igual que él, se había quedado mirando la pantalla como un idiota.

La respuesta fue tan lenta como escueta: “Sí”. Boruto le explicó la situación en pocas palabras.

“¿Te llevo de vuelta a tu casa?”.

“En realidad… ya me pedí el trago, sería una pena no tomármelo. Pero no querría pasar la noche aquí solo…”.

Por suerte —buena o mala—, Sasuke seguía estacionado a una cuadra de allí, por lo que no tardó en aparecer. Primero se pidió una soda —él debía manejar de regreso—, pero al tercer trago de Boruto, accedió a tomar un gin, que se convirtió en varios al poco rato.

La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaron en silencio. Luego Boruto empezó a quejarse de sus ex y sobre todo de la gente que conocía en Tinder y en los boliches. Nadie era como él quería, estaba lleno de payasos y patanes. Él buscaba una persona madura, seria, callada, fuerte… con sus cosas resueltas… sexy… ¿por qué era tan difícil encontrar a alguien así?

Sasuke se atragantó en dos o tres momentos de su monólogo, pero cuando intervino ya se había recompuesto.

—Tal vez pretendes demasiado de una pareja.

—¿Tu te conformaría con cualquiera?

—Me conformé con Sakura.

—Tía Sakura no era una cualquiera.

—Sakura era… una buena amiga.

—Oh.

En verdad debían de haber tomado demasiado porque era la primera vez que lo oía renegar abiertamente de su matrimonio. Boruto lo había creído bisexual pero ahora sospechaba seriamente que no se habría acostado con su esposa más que para concebir a Sarada. ¿Tal vez se había casado con ella solo porque era amiga de Naruto, el verdadero objeto de su deseo? Qué triste. ¿Y no era más triste aún aspirar él mismo a suplantar también ese mismo objeto de deseo? Pues sí era bien triste. Él, Boruto Uzumaki, era bien triste y ya no podía ocultárselo a sí mismo.

—Lo que pasa —declaró— es que una vez que conoces a una persona realmente genial, ya no puedes volver a conformarte con menos.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Boruto olía en él el miedo a haber sido descubierto.

—Por eso no has vuelto a casarte —continuó—. Hay alguien demasiado especial… y hasta que no encuentres a otra persona igual de especial…

—Presiento que ya no estás hablando de Sakura.

—Estoy hablando de una persona… que no sé si se parece en su personalidad y eso pero… al menos tiene los mismos ojos, ¿no?

Ya está. Lo había hecho. Lo había dicho de la forma más humillante posible y luego se había quedado mirándole fijamente. Estos ojos, por si no lo habías notado, Sasuke. El hombre tragó saliva pero no puedo desviar la vista. El rostro de Boruto lo atraía como un imán.

—Tomaste mucho, te llevo a casa de tu padre o me echará en cara que te arrastro al vicio.

—De hecho, sí me arrastras al vicio, pero no al alcohol precisamente… —insistió Boruto, mientras el otro lo arrastraba hasta el auto.

Pero cuando se sentaron en el vehículo, Sasuke debió reconocer que no estaba en estado para manejar. Y menos que menos cuando Boruto apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, dispuesto a dormirse allí.

—Bien, mocoso, veo que tendremos que tener una charla.

Eso despertó al muchacho, que se levantó de un salto.

—No sé qué estás imaginando —prosiguió— pero lo que sea, está equivocado.

—Oh vamos… hasta Himawari entiende lo que significa el modo en que me miras.

—¿Que Himawari qué…?

—Sí… hace años que lo sabemos. Te gusta papá. Y un poco te gusto yo. No sé si porque me parezco o porque cualquier rubio te viene bien o cómo es. Pero que te gustamos los dos es obvio para el mundo entero. Bueno, tal vez no para mamá. Pero para todos los demás.

Sasuke pasó de una cara de absoluto horror a… una cara de absoluto horror pero contenido. No tenía cómo escapar de aquello.

—¿También… también Sarada?

—Bueno… trato de hablarlo menos con ella, ya sabes, asumí que podía incomodarle. Sí sabe lo de papá. Pero no lo otro.

—¿Sabe… sabe lo de Naruto?

—Tío, casi que babeas por él. En serio. No hay cómo no verlo. A ella no le molesta, de todos modos. Solo le da un poco de pena.

—Genial, así que le doy pena a mi hija… vaya espectáculo he estado dando.

—Le da pena que… mira, no pareces feliz. Creo que a ella le gustaría verte saliendo con alguien de nuevo. Alguien que te corresponda.

—Y tú te ofreces voluntariamente. Por el bien de Sarada, supongo.

—Obvio. Imagínate lo divertido que será que mi mejor amiga se convierta en mi hijastra. Podré castigarla si no se saca buenas notas en la universidad.

—Ni lo sueñes… te llevo casi 20 años.

—Yo también sé contar, gracias.

—Naruto me mataría.

—Depende de si vuelvo triste o feliz a casa.

—Me matará de cualquier manera.

—En la vida hay que correr riesgos.

—Te veo muy decidido.

—Estoy borracho, tengo que aprovechar.

—No estás aprovechando tanto.

—Tienes razón.

Tras lo cual, Boruto lo tomó del cuello y le plantó un beso. Aunque Sasuke fingió resistirse, nada detuvo el beso.

Tal vez no hicieran buena pareja ni tuvieran muchas posibilidades de funcionar. Pero ¡qué diablos! Al menos se sacarían las ganas. Boruto nunca iba a olvidar esa noche, cuando sus problemas finalmente desaparecieron… o se agravaron exponencialmente. Pero eso ya sería otra historia.

*** * * FIN * * ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas:** publicaré un epílogo en estos días, porque ya lo tengo escrito. Insisto en que esto es una fantasía, no lo olviden. No es nada sano enamorarse de una persona que prácticamente nos vio nacer y que influenció en todo nuestro desarrollo. Como sea… con mucha terapia, tal vez Boruto y Sasuke salgan bien parados de esto. Eso, si Naruto no los mata primero xD Por favor, si les ha gustado, déjenme sus comentarios. ¡Estoy muy agradecida con quienes leyeron hasta aquí!


	2. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencias:** ehm… ¿qué advertencias esperan? Pues que hay lemon, obviamente (y bastante OoC). Mmm y hay personas borrachas que actúan como sobrias (?). Este epílogo no se propone otra cosa que completar la escena que quedó truncada en la parte principal. Lo escribí especialmente para Anita, como regalo anticipado de Navidad. Ella es una gran artista, les pido que vayan a darle amor. Si no la conocen, búsquenla como Anita . ilustraciónes (sin los espacios). Ah e insisto... NO ES SHOTA. Repito: NO ES SHOTA. Aquí hay sexo consentido entre adultos. Fin de las advertencias.

Boruto se retorció de un modo extraño para llegar hasta los labios de Sasuke desde el asiento del copiloto, sin exigirle al otro ningún movimiento demasiado complicado. Los años que había pasado anhelando ese momento le ayudaban a soportar el creciente dolor de cintura y de cuello. Sin embargo, cuando comprobó que Sasuke ya no trataba de oponerse, decidió que intentaría pasar a la siguiente base.

Soltó aquellos labios que se le antojaban deliciosos para llevar adelante una maniobra más bien ridícula, que le valió un duro golpe en la cabeza con el techo del auto y otro en la espalda con el espejo retrovisor, pero que le permitió, encorvándose un poco, sentarse sobre él. Sonriendo triunfalmente, ya estaba dispuesto a retomar sus actividades cuando Sasuke suspiró.

—No estoy en edad para jugar en el auto.

—Pues yo sí, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

—¿Cómo vas a sacarte los pantalones?

—¿Quién diría que hace 20 segundos pretendías que no querías, eh?

Boruto empujó despacio con su pelvis, contemplando fascinado las reacciones que arrancaba del rostro que tan bien conocía. Ya estaba deseando desvestirse pero en efecto no era tan fácil hacerlo en esa posición. Sus jeans eran apretados y ya de por sí tenía cierta complejidad sostenerse como lo hacía, con las rodillas a medio doblar. Trató de pensar cómo había resuelto otras situaciones de este estilo en el pasado. Con Mitsuki solían hacerlo en su propia habitación; sus padres o no escuchaban o hacían como que no escuchaban, lo cual estaba muy bien. No tendrían, sin embargo, la misma tolerancia con el tío Sasuke. En la casa de este, por otro lado, estaría Sarada. “¿Cómo estás, amiga? ¿Te molestaría salir a caminar unas horas, mientras me follo a tu viejo?”… no sonaba al tipo de conversación que podría tener con ella impunemente. Bien, ¿adónde podrían ir…?

Aunque reflexionar tanto con semejante borrachera y una erección no era nada sencillo, se las arreglaba para realizar otras actividades en simultáneo: besaba el cuello, la mandíbula… y, como Sasuke no hacía gran cosa, le tomó las manos y se las llevó a la cintura. Tal vez ese era el último puntapié que el hombre necesitaba, porque no duraron mucho ahí… pronto trataron de meterse dentro de sus pantalones y, en vista de que era imposible por lo apretados que eran, acabó por apretarle el jugoso trasero por encima de la tela.

—¡Ah, lo tengo! —exclamó Boruto de pronto, apartándose.

Los párpados a medio bajar de Sasuke dieron cuenta de que el alcohol lo estaba volteando ya, a pesar de los muchos estímulos que recibía. Boruto no se desanimó, era ahora o nunca.

—Una vez fui a un hotel alojamiento cerca de aquí. Está como a cinco cuadras, podemos ir caminando —insistió.

—¿Sabes lo que me diría Naruto si supiera que llevé a su hijo a un hotel alojamiento?

—¿Podrías dejar de mencionar a mi padre por unos minutos? Y para que lo sepas, soy yo el que te está llevando a ti.

Con torpeza, abrió la puerta y se lanzó fuera. Tironeó luego de la ropa de Sasuke hasta hacerlo incorporarse también. De pie, el hombre se veía mucho más inestable que antes. Se preguntó si no estaría por vomitar, pero lo consideraba improbable. Dudó un instante hasta que finalmente lo tomó de la mano. ¡Sostenía la blanca y ajada mano de Sasuke! Quería atesorar cada recuerdo para siempre.

Se aseguró de que el auto quedara cerrado y luego exclamó:

—¡Vamos, es por aquí!

Sasuke, además de ebrio, parecía estar sumido en el debate interno de su vida. Por momentos, dejaba caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, negándose a avanzar, como si pudiera esconderse en una esquina cualquiera y olvidarse de todo lo sucedido. Pero luego percibía la suavidad de la palma del muchacho, sus largos y delicados dedos, y, sobre todo, la increíble desesperación con que lo arrastraba hacia algo que sin dudas había aguardado por mucho tiempo… y el corazón se le deshacía por completo; ¿o era quizás otro órgano el que estaba reaccionando? En fin…

Fue así como llegaron al hotel. Era un lugar de medio pelo —Boruto no se andaría con miramientos a esas alturas— y aunque había un vidrio que supuestamente los ocultaba del personal administrativo, era bastante visible la cara de espanto que le generaron a la chica que les entregó la llave. Podía ser porque su diferencia de edad era evidente, porque estaban muy borrachos o porque el entusiasmo con el que el rubio había pedido la habitación podía hacer pensar en cocainómanos o algo peor.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Sasuke se pasó la mano por la cara, todavía dudando. Apenas recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado en un sitio como ese… en realidad, nunca había estado en un lugar tan mugroso. Boruto, en cambio, exudaba felicidad.

—¡Tiene espejos!

En efecto, el techo estaba recubierto de espejos, como para que tuvieran un buen espectáculo con el que deleitarse durante el acto. Sasuke estaba espantado.

—Naruto nunca me perdonará esto…

—Ya no te perdonará haber venido aquí así que dado que contamos con su castigo ¡al menos disfrutémoslo hasta el final! —propuso el chico, mientras se acercaba para desabotonarle la camisa.

Recobrando algo de su lucidez, el adulto lo detuvo, tomándole las manos en las suyas, a la altura de su pecho. Al fin lo observaba con honestidad y algo de tristeza asomaba a su rostro.

—Tú realmente… ¿realmente quieres esto?

Boruto también, entonces, se esforzó por sostener el semblante serio.

—Realmente lo quiero. Sé que me estoy metiendo en un lío, sé que no deberíamos… pero no pienso en otra cosa desde hace años. Nunca estuve tan seguro de nada como lo estoy de esto.

Escuchándolo, Sasuke tragó fuerte, pero permaneció en silencio. Fue soltándolo de a poco y acariciando sus mejillas, como si al fin lo reconociera. El chico retomó la palabra.

—Y tú… ¿no vas a decírmelo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que te pasa conmigo.

—Mal que me pese… creo que ya lo sabes. Y lo sabes muy bien.

Hizo una sonrisa de medio lado: un gesto de resignación. Pero luego, despacio, acercó sus rostros. Probar de nuevo la otra boca reactivó sus cuerpos adormecidos. Boruto regresó a los botones de la camisa y, para aquel torso avejentado y delgado, solo tuvo fascinación. Se dejó quitar la remera a su vez y se mordió los labios cuando recibió los primeros besos en su pecho y su abdomen. Se arqueó sobre el brazo de Sasuke, que lo sostenía por la cintura, y le permitió recorrerlo. Cuando el hombre acabó arrodillado frente a él, mordiendo las puntas de su cadera, soltó un leve gemido de solo imaginar lo que vendría.

Les llevó su tiempo deshacerse del pantalón —nunca más se pondría algo tan ajustado, por todos los santos— pero cuando finalmente quedó expuesto de forma total, solo con un bóxer celeste y luego puro piernas blancas, cubiertas de un suave vello dorado, con algunos lunares, experimentó algo de vergüenza, ¡se notaba tanto en su cuerpo que seguía siendo un chiquillo! Habría querido nacer en otra época. Habría querido ser su padre y corresponder a Sasuke en su juventud, hacerlo feliz. Todo esto estaba horriblemente mal. Lo humillaba su propia edad, el acné que aún minaba parte de su espalda, la barba nunca más que apenas incipiente, la ausencia de cicatrices y de historias. Una voz amable lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Boruto. Sos hermoso.

Retiró el bóxer con lentitud y rodeó su miembro de besos. A pesar de la larga espera, se tomaba su tiempo, ofreciendo un espectáculo de devoción y afecto. Lo lamió de a poco y finalmente se lo metió en la boca. Boruto solo duró unos minutos, mientras contemplaba los tan conocidos cabellos oscuros moviéndose a un ritmo constante. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado así? Alcanzaría que Sasuke lo rozara apenas para excitarse de nuevo. Tarde comprendió que no le había avisado que estaba por terminar. El otro negó con la cabeza, mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano.

—P--erdón…

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y continuó besando sus muslos. Lo tomó de los lados y lo hizo girarse. Boruto pensó que hacía demasiado tiempo que estaba casi inmóvil pero no tenía herramientas para tomar decisiones. Se sintió débil cuando el otro pasó la lengua por entre sus nalgas y tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante, hasta apoyar las palmas en la cama. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba mientras aquel músculo blando entraba y salía de él, ocasionalmente interrumpido por mordiscones suaves y besos. Aunque se consideraba bastante experimentado, no recordaba nada como esto. Desear en verdad a alguien puede multiplicar cualquier sensación.

Cuando se recostaron en la cama, esta vez fue el turno de Boruto de tomar la iniciativa, por lo que fue el encargado de terminar de desvestirlo y acariciar todo ese cuerpo duro y fuerte. Luego le buscó la boca y protestó cuando el otro lo rehuyó.

—Déjame besarte. Quiero besarte.

—…estoy sucio.

—Estás sucio de mí. Quiero besarte —repitió.

Se recostó sobre él y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con éxito. Mientras aceptaba el beso, Sasuke acariciaba su espalda y su culo. Se refregaban uno contra otro cada vez con más intensidad, hasta que Boruto decidió incorporarse y sentarse en su pelvis. Estirándose, sacó un preservativo de uno de los cajones y se levantó un poco para ponérselo al hombre. El otro le permitía todo, obnubilado como estaba contemplándolo. Sus pezones sonrosados subían y bajaban al ritmo en que, con cuidado, se introducía el miembro de Sasuke.

Verse de frente y reconocer sus cuerpos les traía recuerdos de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Algunos eran incómodos y se sentían como una punzada —Sasuke lo había llevado en brazos, Sasuke lo había acunado—, mientras que otros les permitían configurar una historia subterránea que hacía años construían: largos y cómodos silencios mientras pescaban en los campamentos, el modo perfecto en que sus extremidades combinaban una con la otra mientras practicaban karate, las charlas ligeras en el auto yendo o viniendo de cualquier lugar. Se sentían bien uno al lado del otro. Tan bien.

Hicieron el amor despacio al principio, mirándose en los espejos, impresionados por que semejante cosa, semejante belleza, no fuera un sueño. Después fue ganándoles la ansiedad y sus modos se volvieron más bruscos, salvajes. Los gemidos de Boruto llenaban la habitación. Sasuke, dominado por viejos mandatos, se contenía cuanto podía, pero no recordaba haber sentido tanto placer en su vida. Cuando arrojó al muchacho a un lado para poder montarlo por la espalda, se daba perfectamente cuenta de que había perdido el control. Sosteniéndolo desde la cadera, le imprimió la velocidad que desesperadamente necesitaba. Verlo tocarse debajo de él solo lo encendió aun más.

Llegaron al orgasmo a destiempo pero acompañándose como podían. Se recostaron uno junto al otro, boca arriba, y contemplaron sus reflejos sonrojados y despeinados. Lo que acababa de ocurrir los había arrollado. Habían abierto un cerrojo que había estado por demasiado tiempo sellado.

—Yo no creo… —musitó Boruto, todavía agitado— …no creo que pueda dejar esto en una cosa de una única vez.

—Si tu padre efectivamente me mata… —Sasuke apretó los párpados antes de continuar— …o Hinata… o Sarada… quiero que…

—¿Qué?

El hombre exhaló el aire que estaba guardando. Aquello era difícil de decir.

—Que sepas… que nunca olvidaré esta noche.

—Y no, si te matan no tendrás tiempo de olvidarte de nada.

Se rieron en voz baja. Ambos habrían querido decirse algo más, pero no era tiempo todavía. Faltaba procesar muchas cosas, buscar soluciones, tratar de entender lo que sentían y lo que querían y, sobre todo, lo que estaban dispuestos a sacrificar. No obstante, como un comienzo… aquello no había estado tan mal.

Arrullados por los restos del placer, la confusión y el acohol, Boruto y Sasuke se quedaron dormidos con las manos entrelazadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas:** …y ya. Lo siento, no desarrollé la reacción de Naruto ni nada de eso… es que no quería meterme mucho en el drama xD Lo que sí traté de dejar en claro (creo) es que, si bien Sasuke está enamorado de Naruto, también tiene sentimientos auténticos por Boruto, que este se ha ganado en buena ley, con todo lo que han compartido. Como sea, espero que este final les pueda gustar a pesar de que sea tan abierto. En la parte anterior recibí un comentario deseándome la muerte (!), así que por las dudas quiero insistir en que no pretendo fomentar relaciones con mucha diferencia de edad, ni mucho menos entre personas que podrían haber sido padre/hijo, y menos aún si una de las personas es menor. He padecido ese tipo de relaciones, sinceramente no las recomiendo. Como sea, tengo fe en que ustedes que me leen comprenden bien esto y disfrutan del fic en tanto pequeña fantasía :) Si les gustó esta cosita, porfa déjenme algún comentario (sin desearme la muerte, plis). 
> 
> **PD:** si se quedaron con ganas de leer más SasuBoru y están dispuestas y dispuestos a lecturas extremas, les sugiero darle una oportunidad a Letras sucias de Chia Moon, que toca muchos temas polémicos y parejas variadas. Además, Chia tiene comisiones abiertas. Bueno, yo también las tengo. Así que podrían comisionarnos más SasuBoru a ambas xD


End file.
